Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a shield unit.
Related Art
A shield unit of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-521068 includes: a shield member that is a shield shell including a cylinder into which an electric wire is inserted; a braid including a folded portion that is formed by folding an end of the braid and the folded portion is arranged in the cylinder; and a shield cover that is a rear holder inserted in the folded portion and attached to the cylinder of the shield member so as to electrically connect the shield member to the braid.
In the shield unit, an inner space is defined between the inner circumference portion of the outer insulating body of the housing to which the shield member is attached and the outer circumference portion of the shield member. The folded portion of the braid is located in the inner space. Inserting a pressing unit formed on the shield cover into the folded portion makes the shield member and the braid be electrically connected.